Hunger Games With a Twist
by littlebear62007
Summary: For the 100th quarter quell President Snow and King Duncan have agreed to change up the Hunger Games. This Hunger Games will be Rangers vs. Tributes. Which team will win? T just in case.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**This is a story of Hunger Games and Rangers Apprentice combinded. In this story Will is not in love with Alyss but Petta and Katniss are.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"I know this is a lot to ask but it is a special occasion" said the first man

"And what is the occasion may I ask Snow" said the other man.

"Duncan, please it is the 100th quarter quell you know that. Besides they will only be gone for about like 10 months" says Snow

"My point precisely I will be available for assassination for that long and some of my rangers will not come back"

"Exactly that's what makes it more interesting" Snow exclaims smiling and excited

"I can't believe I came all the way over here for you to tell me this" Duncan huffs "my answer is the same no period"

"What if I put my peacekeepers on you" Snow says smirking "and then tell them to kill you"

"Then I would be dead and you would not get my answer. This conversation is going to end now" Duncan put emphases on the word now and starts to leave. Suddenly one of Duncan's royal messengers came running into the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt, My Lord, but the rangers have sent a message" he says quickly. Duncan's face turns from angry to curious. He took the letter and read through it quickly. President Snow watched his face intensely as his face fell. Finally Snow couldn't bear it any longer.

"What does it say" he asked like an excited child. Duncan raised his eyebrows at him. He had picked up the move from Halt. It seemed that many people had. Relising how he had said it he quickly smoothed his hair.

"I mean what does it say" he corrected himself and said it in a more officially. Duncan chuckled but quickly became serious.

"Ok I accept" he said then turned and left.


	3. The Promise

The Promise

Will

Ok, so here is the deal we agreed to go into the Hunger Games to save King Duncan's life or as Gilian would have said his sorry butt. The sad part is we have to go into the Hunger Games against a bunch of untrained kids. I mean they could have given us a competition. I kind of fell badly for them they are going to lose badly. Halts voice jars me out of my thoughts.

"Will, Gilian get some coffee and honey from our storage area and pack it with the food not the weapons"

"Ok" we called back. We walked into the forest and looked around for the special tree. Halt hides his special coffee beans somewhere that the Rangers Corps commander, Crowley, can't find them. Crowley has been looking for them for years and still has not found them. I scampered up the tree we found and put my hand deep inside it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed like a girl as I pulled the coffee beans out as well as a giant black spider.

"Get it offfff" I wailed and jumped to the ground. Gilian flicked it off and shivered.

"Hurry up you lazy buts" Halt yelled from the clearing "I am waiting"

"We had better hurry" I say. As we jog back to the clearing I stopped. Gilian tensed and gripped his sword.

"What is it? Is there and enemy can you hear them"

"No no no" I answered "I need you to do something for me"

"Ok what"

"Make me a promise" Gilian was clearly interested. He nods for me to continue.

"I think that Crowley and Halt are a little too old to be doing this kind of thing" I say

"Your right"

"Will you help me in protecting them?"

"Of cores I was thinking the same thing" he responds. I sigh good at least one thing on my mind is taken care of.

"I am still waiting" Halt calls

"Were here" Gilian says as we immerge from the trees.

"Finally he says it took you two long enough" we just ignore him and put the coffee in the bag with the rest of the food.

"Let's get to the castle" Halts says eagerly "I can't wait" Crowley nods silently agreeing with him. Me and Gilian make I contact thing of the same thing the promise.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	4. The Reaping

The Reaping

Katniss

I wake up and look under the bed where I find a piece of cheese. I smile and walk down stairs grabbing my dad's old hunting jacket on the way. I am surprised to see my mom up so early.

"Hi mom" I say "I'll be back in an hour just in time for the reaping."

"Ok honey is careful" I walk out the door and jog towards the fence. The fence I never on but I listen for the humming to make sure. As I listen I confirm my suspicion the fence is turned off. I duck under the fence and pick up my beautiful bow and arrows. The ferns rustle and I freeze standing sock still as the animals muzzle becomes visible then the face and body. In a few seconds a beautiful and strong young wild dog was standing 100 meters away. I pulled back my arrow and was about to let go when I hear someone

"Hey Katnip" it's Gale I wince and try to stop the arrow but it is already on its way. It would have hit the dog but when I winced it changed direction and thudded into a tree some meters from its head. It yelped then fled.

"Gale, I was hunting" I accused him

"Sorry Katnip I didn't realize" he replied joking

"My name is not Katnip" I snarl playfully at him

"Come on" he says and I follow him to our favorite rock on the edge of a cliff looking over the forest. We sit in silence for awhile enjoying the view but Gale quickly breaks it.

"Look what I got" he says holding up a warm loaf of bread. I smile it is very rare that I get to eat one.

"I got a surprise to" I hold up Prim's cheese and he shakes his head.

"I love your sister's cheese" we gently break the bread in two slices and spread the cheese over them. I pick some non poisonous berries to put on the bread as well. We finish our little meal quickly and I look at the sun to check the time.

"Oh no it's been an hour and a half. The reaping has almost started" I rush through the fence with Gale and we run our separate ways waving to each other. I wash up the best I can and put on the close my mom set out for me. Prim gapes at me.

"What" I say crossly

"You look so pretty"

"Thanks"

"Katniss, you look beautiful" my mom says as she comes in the house.

"Where have you been" I ask

"Picking herbs" she answers curtly. I narrow my eyes wondering what she is up to but let it go for Prim's sake.

"Let's get to the reaping" I say cheerfully but fail miserably

"Let's get it over with" my mom says. I tuck in Prim's shirt and follow my mother. Prim stays close to me and holds my hand the entire time. I am worried as usual but this time instead of worrying about myself and Gale I am worrying about Prim and Gale. I went black for a while but came back to life as I heard Effie say

"This Hunger Games every 12-18 child will go in as usual but it will be triple the usual amount and the victors will go in the container as well." She said everybody gasped.

"now ladies first" the first girl I don't know but the second was the mean, snotty, pretty, bratty, spoiled, popular girl from school named Lavender. Then loud and clear I heard my name.

"Katniss Everdeen" Effie said I walk slowly forward and the barrel of a gun prods me from behind as Prim's hand slips from mine. She starts to sob and Gale ran forward and picked her up in his arms. Prim continued sobbing on his shoulder. Two more boys came forward that I didn't know and then Petta came. Petta saved me and my families lives back a long time ago. But that's another story. I got into the train with my fellow Hunger Game tributes and went on a tour of the train with the other tributes and Effie. We all went to the dining car and ate all we could. After that I rushed to my bedroom unaware what everyone was doing around me. I locked the door and collapsed on my bed and passed out without even changing my closes.


End file.
